


Into the Garden.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [170]
Category: 10 Billion Wives (Video Game), nonfandom
Genre: Budding Love, Demons, F/M, Fluffy?, Short-lived, in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: A dead man wanders into a garden of Hell one day, where he meets a beautiful yet mysterious young woman who just so happens to be a demon...





	Into the Garden.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept for this one.

Hell wasn’t at all what he expected it to be. No fire, no screaming and no torture. It was actually quite mild climate-wise, with a lot of greenery. But there was one particular feature of the Biblical Hell that did exist, and it wasn’t what he expected either...

He was walking through one of Hell’s surprisingly many gardens, pondering why he ended up there. That was the trouble with Hell. There was nothing to do except wander around and think. Maybe that was the torture? He was fairly certain some people would go insane from just that. But not him. Not yet.

Then he saw her. 

She was standing in the centre of the garden next to a rose bush, gazing at it intently. Her almost white hair contrasted greatly with her dark skin, creating an strikingly unusual effect. When he approached her she looked up and met his eyes. Hers were yellow and cat-like, yet another unusual thing. There were horns on each side of her head, like a-

“Are you... A demon?” He asked without thinking. She smiled in a slightly smug manner.

“Of course sweetie. Who else did you think you’d see in Hell?” The man flushed in embarrassment. She wasn’t wrong.

“The Devil?” He tried to say, but it came out like a question. The demon laughed, silky and sultry. His flush was still there, but not for the same reason.

“Oh, sweetie. The Devil doesn’t exist. Hell is just a place for lost souls who don’t have a place to go. I’m guessing you didn’t have any family or friends?” Her intense stare was probing, almost terrifying. He swallowed.

“Well, n-no, but-“ The demon waved her hand, and he was silenced.

“Then that’s why you’re here. Everyone with roots gets to go see their loved ones in Heaven. It’s basically an observatory. Ah,” She frowned, “I don’t think that’s the right word. A... viewing area?”

“Yes. That’s about right.” The demon twirled around to face him fully and stepped forwards. He tried not to step back.

“You’re cute whoever you are. I like you.” She winked, and his heart stopped. Well, not literally. His heart had already stopped some time ago.

“Who are you?” He asked, wondering if perhaps she had a name.

“If you are asking for my name, I do not have one. Demons aren’t bound by identity.” Her voice was so matter-of-fact. It was nice.

“That’s cool. U-um, if it’s supposed to be?” Suddenly he felt rather shy. It was like being an awkward teenager all over again. The demon laughed again, and it made it all worth it.

“Like I said. You’re cute.” Suddenly, a strange noise echoed throughout the garden, causing the demon to pause in shock. Her yellow eyes widened before they once more flicked to the man’s brown ones.

“Is... everything okay?” He queried, feeling nervous and a little worried that they would have to part ways right there. The demon sighed, a twinge of sorrow entering her gaze for a split second before she smiled at him once more.

“I have to go. We may not have a Devil here, but we do have a boss,” She turned away and began to walk towards the misty reaches of the far side of the garden, causing the man to move in protest. With a slight grin, she tilted her head towards him, eyes glimmering in the grey-edged white light of Hell, “Meet me here tomorrow? I’d like to see you again.” The man was going to refuse, but her eyes persuaded him otherwise. Maybe he could trust this demon a little, regardless of her species’... reputation.

“Okay.” He said, causing her to smile more genuinely.

“Then it’s a date.” The demon winked, lifting her hand in a wave before retreating into the mist.

Left behind, the man smiled softly and wondered what would become of the demon. He hoped their next meeting would be longer than the first at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching Miraculous obsessively today, so please expect some Ladynoir soon! 
> 
> Sweet Devil Wife is one of my favourite Wives, and I liked writing about her!
> 
> Prompt- Sweet Devil Wife.
> 
> Original Number- 120.


End file.
